Baby, It's Cold Outside
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: In a galaxy where Satine said the word and, after a year of marriage, Obi-Wan is spending his first winter on Mandalore with his wife. Lots of fluff and lemons y'all :)


**(A/N) So, I hate the song Baby, It's Cold Outside but I love the Title. This story has a lot to do with winter, but little to do with the song. Hope you enjoy all the fluff and such :) Please R and R, I love reading your reviews as they let me know both what works and what to improve on :)**

She watched him for a moment, peeling his white tunic off over his head. He had been out at the opening of the Royal Library, an event she had to miss because of a High Council meeting. He had come in, his cheeks flushed from the cold under his newly grown beard, the tips of his hair wet as they hung over the edges of his face. He had smiled at her though, shaking the thickly-falling snow from his jacket and boots.

" _It is beautiful out there. It's been a long time since I've seen a winter on a temperate planet." She had to laugh, pressing a warm hand to one of his cold cheek placing a gentle kiss on the other. The whole house had smelled like the vegetable soup Obi-Wan had become so fond of in his year with her, and he had smiled over at her again, glancing past her to the kitchen._

" _We have about an hour until lunch is ready." She had said, and he had nodded to her, finishing hanging his formal robes over the hook by the door. Though he was no longer a Jedi, his clothes had changed little except for in color. His clothes, since their official marriage, had been those of an official Consort to the Duchess, the white and blues of the royal family, but they were still the basic tunic and pants that he had always worn. A belt that still had a clip for his lightsaber and basic tools he likes to keep on him._

" _I'll go shower then, warm up a bit." He said, and with a gentle squeeze to her hand, he had disappeared upstairs._

It had taken her all of three minutes to follow him up, which is why she was here now, her eyes watching his back as he removed his shirt. The year they had been married had been a whirlwind, focused almost entirely on rebuilding after the onslaught of Civil War he had helped to keep her safe from with his former master. Though there had been incredible days spent together in the parks and palace, and incredible nights spent intertwined in each others arms, there were days where they would both would be gone. There were mornings where she would wake to a cold bed beside her, or she would be gone and he would only be able to speak with her in the brief moments he could comm her.

As construction slowed, she hoped they would get a little more time together, but there had been no break in their scheduling. But now, with light glittering off of the snow blanketing the ground and swirling outside the window, she bit her lip and shut the door behind her, finally catching his attention. He turned instantly, his hands on his belt to unfasten it. "Hello, there." He said, and she locked the door gently behind them. He watched her for moment, and grinned at the look on her face. "Can I help you with something, Duchess?"

"Don't let me interrupt you." She said, "Do keep going." She sat on the edge of their huge poster bed, his pushing her shoes off. He raised his eyebrows for a moment, but continued to undress himself, dropping the belt and throwing it onto the chair his tunic was folded over. He paused and she looked at him. "You're so far away." She said, and he stepped closer to her as she rose again from the bed, putting two hands on his bare chest, tilting back to look up at him.

"Hello." His said, his voice a little rougher, a little softer as his arms slid around her to rest on her hips. "I have missed you."

"We have a little time before lunch," She said, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, "You might miss that shower though." He leaned down, pressing his lips to her temple.

"There are worse things." His lips traced the curve of her cheek before they settled on hers. She kissed him back with a need she hadn't realized was so strong. It had been some time since they had last made love, and quite a long time since they had stolen time in the day to do so. He tasted like honeyed tea, his tongue meeting hers in a kiss that stole her breath from her lungs, but made her want to pull him tight to her. Her hands slide around his body, part of him still cold from the outside, a nice contrast from the heat rising in her stomach.

She pulled him to her, her thumbs marking the V that cut down into his waistband, her mouth sucking gently on his bottom lip. She could feel his arousal through his pants as she undid the fastenings, sliding her hands through his waistband so they fell off of his hips where he stepped out of them. She pulled back from their kiss, pressing a kiss instead to his shoulder, weathering his collarbone with her teeth as she slid her hands down his chest.

He was letting out quiet sighs as she touched him, running over muscles and his nipples and his abdomen before they paused at his waistband. "Is this alright?" She asked, smiling up at him as her fingers dipped below the cloth of his boxer briefs.

"Force, yes, more than alright, love." His breath caught as her hand wrapped around him, stroking him under the cloth, feeling him throb and harden under her touch. He groaned when she released him, sliding her hands around him to push the cloth down his legs, his body fully uncovered.

"Kiss me." She said, and he obliged her, his breath hot on her face, his lips almost heavy as he leaned into her, his fingers fumbling to undo the buttons of her dress. She touched his wrist on each side, stopping his progress on her clothes. He pulled back, confused.

"Not yet." She said and brushed her thumb over his lips. He hands moved back over his body, kneading at his shoulders and torso, massaging his back, gibing his butt a playful squeeze before they slid down to his thick-muscled thighs as she sank to her knees in front of him.

"Satine…" His eyes were wide with surprise, looking down at her, but whatever assurance he would have given that he didn't need this kind of attention was lost to a deep moan as her lips slid around him. Almost two years of this, and she knew precisely how to touch him, how to bring him to the brink of the edge before she eased off of him. She looked up at him, his head leaned back, his hands gripping in his hair, a slight smile on his face.

She ran her hands over him, stroking him slowly now as she stood again. "I need your help, Obi-Wan." She turned her back to him, pulling her hair up so that now steady hands could unzip her dress. She could hear and feel his heavy breathing on the back of her neck, sending rippling shivers through her body as his lightsaber-calloused fingers began to push the cloth off of her shoulders. Those same fingers that came over her sides, latched onto her hips to pull her back against him as his lips, bearded and rough, sucked at her neck.

"I've missed you, too." She said, reaching back to twist her fingers in his hair. He was hard against her back, but he was taking his time exploring her body. Since their first time together, he had been this way, always making sure she was comfortable, preferring passion to the rough, quick sex they sometimes had when time was short and feelings were high.

"You still want me to shave?" He mumbled into her ear, as his fingers undid her bra clasp, pulling it down her arms before moving to slide her underwear down off of her hips where she could kick them off. She closed her eyes, his hands moving gently over her breasts, kneading the skin softly, kissing her shoulder.

"I might be becoming attached to it." And she thought that might be true, his beard scratching softly at skin in a way that only worked more on the fire coiling in her abdomen. "Although Cecelia thinks you look better without it."

He laughed against her at the mention of the elderly woman who brought their breakfast each morning. In her youth, she had done far more, but after surviving two wars, she walked slow and tired, only her wit unworn by the passage of time. She loved Obi-Wan as if he had always lived there, and never missed an opportunity to tease him about something or other.

"I may have to, then," He said, tugging on her hips so she would turn to face him, his erection pressed between them, "you know how I value her opinion." He said it with a teasing tone, but she knew if there was anyone in the palace he would listen to, it would be her. He pulled her into another kiss, sliding his hands under her butt to pull her legs up to wrap around him.

He moved them to the bed, never separating their lips as he laid her down and immediately moved to be on top of her, one hand sliding around to press against her. She "I love you." He said, gazing at her softly even as his fingers traced the wetness that had congregated between her legs.

"I love you, too." She breathed out, between moans and soft sighs, her hands clutching at his shoulders. "Make love to me." She breathed, twisting her fingers in his hair as she pulled his head down into the curve of her shoulder as he slid into her.

She loved Obi-Wan, and all of his reservations in their normal lives, but when they were in the throes of making love, she could feel his body shuddering against her, the low groans and heady whispers that came from him. To see him so separate from his usual attitude was almost as arousing as the steady rhythm of his hips, rapidly pulling them both into oblivion. "Satine…" He was saying in almost a low chant, alternating between pressing kissed to her neck and moving his mouth over her breasts, each touch sparking her body's reactions.

She could feel her orgasm building, her leg hooked over his hip allowing him to hit that spot deep inside of her that had her gasp with his thrusts. She watched behind him, seeing the snow still falling, almost not believing they had taken the time to do this, before a well-timed thrust and his tongue pressed against her nipple brought her climax on, heavy and hot. She moaned her release, knowing he could feel the contractions of her body, bringing him to his own climax seconds later.

He fell forward, catching himself on the flat of his forearms, pressing another kiss to her lips between his ragged breaths. He looked down at her, smiling gently, and she reached up to trace the lines of his face. "I'll never get tired of that." And she had to laugh and agree with him the same.

So much had changed for Obi-Wan, she knew much of it had been difficult. His transition from the Order to politics, only truly knowing one person in the palace when he came to stay with her. Going from being forbidden from romantic attachment to being a married man in a period of a month. And yet, she knew his love for her had never faltered, even when they would argue, or one of them would be so tired they would be rude or say all the wrong things. He was steady and patient, and he loved her, and he loved them. Making love was an added bonus, a very different experience for someone who would have been limited to one-night stands if he had ever decided to pursue sexual relationships to begin with.

He slid out of her, her body suddenly feeling hollow and moved to lie beside her on the bed. His arm stayed around her, both of their bodies cooling and returning to normal, a slight chill coming over her as she looked at the world outside being dusted with white. But his arm moved next to hers, their fingers entwined. She could feel a heavy wetness between her legs, meaning the sheets would need changed and the servants who changed them would know exactly how they spent the early afternoon, but at the moment, she didn't care. She rolled over, draping an arm over him.

"I think we might be late for lunch." She said into his skin. "Especially if you are still planning on that shower." She could feel him shake with laughter under her.

"I think now would be a good time for it." He stood up next to the bed, reaching out a hand to her so she could stand with him. "I could use a little company, Duchess, if you think you're up for it." His thumb gently traced her wedding band, his smile genuine and bright.

Her body tingled slightly with the thought of that, and she threaded their fingers together once again, pulling him towards their bathroom, stepping over abandoned clothes and pausing again for a moment to watch the snow.


End file.
